Little Kisses
by Bingo the Cat
Summary: Just an insight into the personal moments of the Sonic Franchise characters' love lives. Based off a Harry Potter picture on deviantART called "Little Kisses". Little drabbles about SONAMY, SILVAZE, KNUXOUGE, SHADIKAL, TAIREAM, VECTNILLA and CHARINE. Rating might change in later chapters.


**_A/N: Chapter One of my new story, "Little Kisses"! This series will be a drabble series about different Sonic pairings I support – no pairings such as Silver/Amy, or Knuckles/Blaze, or whatnot. Just the regular, HETERO pairings you see in other stories – Sonic/Amy, Tails/Cream, etc., etc…_**

**_This story was inspired by a picture on deviantART by an amazing artist named burdge-bug, who did an excellent Harry Potter picture/sketch named "Little Kisses", and it's basically a picture that says that the artist believes that Harry and Ginny would be able to fit time between EVERYTHING, just to give each other a kiss!_**

**_So, without further ado, I present to you – Chapter One of "Little Kisses"!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Just Be Yourself (SONAMY)**

_Inspired by the song "Overboard" by Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus, on the 2010 album "Never Say Never: The Remixes" by Justin Bieber._

It wasn't as though he had been unkind, or harsh or cruel (Sonic wasn't like that, not really – only if he was provoked), but when she had invited him around for a cuppa and a talk, she had asked – just to be sure. They had been dating for a few months by that time, and she'd wanted to make sure – was she good enough for him? Did he enjoy and cherish the time they spent together?

At first he had replied "Of course I do", but he had flattened his left ear against his head the way he did whenever he was lying, and so she had pressed the issue. He had then given her a strange, sad sort of smile, and said, "You could try to give in to yourself around me a bit more." Then he had bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek and said, "Now, I need to go. Silver's stag party tonight", and then he'd left, leaving her to wonder about what he'd meant whilst picking out a nice dress to wear at her friend's hen party that night.

It was whilst she was partying and yelling over the loud music to be heard that her boyfriend's words came back to her that night, and she pondered over what he meant whilst she sat at the bar, tracing faint circles on the woodwork. She had departed for the bathrooms just a moment later, just needing to think.

This is what Amy Rose, twenty-one years old, was currently doing. She was sat on the countertop of the sinks in the bathroom, when the woman of the evening stumbled through the door, breaking off her train of thought as she turned to see the young cat steady herself with a hand on the wall, before turning rather slowly to Amy, who cocked her head to the right. "Blaze? You… okay?"

The girl called Blaze chuckled, and said quietly, "I'm drunk, Amy. Do you think I'm okay?" Her voice was indeed slurred, but not enough for Blaze to have a hangover the next morning. The cat hopped onto the counter beside her, and looked at her curiously. "What's up?"

Amy sighed. "I just… I've been thinking about something Sonic said to me tonight, before he left for Silver's stag party–"–Blaze sighed dreamily as the rose-coloured hedgehog mentioned the lilac feline's lover and fiancée–"–and I just can't figure out what he meant."

Blaze looked at the young hedgehog, who was slumped wearily, and felt curiosity tug at her conscience again. She gently prodded Amy on the arm, and said quietly, "What was it Sonic said? I could help if you tell me what he said."

Amy looked around to the cat, who had a deadly serious look on her face. She really meant it about helping her. Amy looked away, and whispered, "He said, "You could try to give in to yourself around me a bit more"." She looked back up at Blaze. "What did he mean? I mean… do you know what he meant?"

Blaze blinked. The answer was incredibly simple, wasn't it? She just needed to see who she really was inside her heart, and become that person a bit more around Sonic. She cleared her throat, and Amy looked at her hopefully. She opened her mouth, unsure of how to put her answer, then simply said, "Look inside your heart and become who you really are. That's what he meant." With a touch to Amy's shoulder, Blaze hopped down and smiled at the hedgehog, before washing her face off with some water and leaving the bathrooms.

Now Amy was really puzzled. She had to figure out who she really was? What the hell did that mean? And then she realised – "Just be yourself," she whispered to herself, in awe at how simple the answer to Sonic's statement really was.

* * *

When she arrived home that night, she found that Sonic had been waiting for her, with a drunk Silver passed out on the floor in front of the fire. He smiled at her cheekily, and said, "Tradition's tradition, hon. The bride and groom aren't supposed to spend the night before they wed together, remember?"

He was surprised when Amy hopped into his lap and nuzzled his neck with her nose, sighing contentedly. He unsurely gripped the back of her dress – a pretty green one with a sparkly hem to bring out the jade green colour of her eyes – and swallowed. "Uh, Ames? What are you–?"

"Just being myself. That's what you want, right?" She looked down at her lover, who was awestruck with her answer. And then he smiled again. He rubbed her back, smoothing out the creases in her dress, before saying quietly:

"Did Blaze help you figure that out?"

Amy's jaw dropped. "Am I that easy to read?"

Sonic laughed. His laughter was beautiful to her ears, and she loved to hear every second of it. "No. I told Silver what I'd told you, and he replied instantly, "Blaze will help Amy with that, I can guarantee it"." He laughed again, and pressed his face into the crook of her neck, pressing a light kiss to her collarbone. Amy hugged him back, not wanting to ever leave his embrace.

And she hoped – once again – that one day, they would become their own versions of Silver and Blaze – that childish wish of wanting to marry Sonic as the cerulean hero carried her upstairs and lay down with her in her bed for another night.

**END OF THE SONAMY DRABBLE.**


End file.
